For Good
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: Aerrow is wounded, and he tells Piper it's up to her to finish what he could not. Because of each other, they have been changed. AU since "Cyclonia Rising"


This is a song from the musical _Wicked_, a play about the Wicked Witch of the West and her best friend Glinda the Good Witch from _The_ _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_.

No romance pairings are intended here, but don't let me spoil your fun if you like that sort of thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks _or the song "For Good" from the musical _Wicked_.

* * *

Storm Hawks—For Good

By WhispertheWolf

Piper couldn't believe it. One moment, Aerrow had been up and striking at the Dark Ace once again, and the next, the Dark Ace had fallen… but so had Aerrow. The battle was won but at what cost?

Piper ran to Aerrow's side. He was bleeding heavily, but he was still fully conscious and still fought to find his way back on his feet. Piper put a hand on his shoulder and eased him back. "Easy," she said. "You're hurt."

Aerrow smiled weakly. "Might as well go down swinging."

"You're not going down," Piper insisted. "You're going to be fine. We just need to get you back and…"

Aerrow grabbed her arm. "Piper," he said, "listen to me. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Piper insisted.

Aerrow drew another breath before he said, "I've got so much I've still got to do. The world still needs saving, the Terras should be united. And I need you to make it happen."

_I'm limited._

_Just look at me… I'm limited,_

_And just look at you._

_You can do all I couldn't do._

_So now it's up to you._

_For both of us, now it's up to you._

Tears started to fall from Piper's eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't. Aerrow, I can't do it without you. You're so much apart of me."

_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives for a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn,_

_And we are led,_

_To those who help us most to grow,_

_If we let them,_

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true._

_But I know I'm who I am today,_

_Because I knew you._

It was true. Piper never would have thought of being warrior or being part of such a big plan if she hadn't met Aerrow, the bravest, kindest, most noble boy she ever knew, at least in her opinion. With him, the world had so much to offer and they had so much to offer the world. But that route was never the safe one, as Aerrow proved now.

"So, is that a good thing," Aerrow asked, "me changing you?"

Piper stroked his head. "Maybe…"

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_As it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder,_

_Halfway through the wood,_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good._

"You are the reason I'm here, Aerrow. You're the reason. And now I need you," Piper insisted. "We all need you."

Aerrow's breath was slowing. "I'll stay as long as I can," he told her. "But you must understand…"

_It well may be,_

_That we will never meet again,_

_In this lifetime._

"But just as I changed your life, you've changed mine."

_So let me say before we part,_

_So much of me,_

_Is made of what I learned from you._

"Even when I'm gone…"

_You'll be with me,_

_Like a handprint on my heart,_

_And now whatever way our stories end,_

_I know you have re-written mine,_

_By being my friend._

"Was it for the better?" Piper asked.

Aerrow held her hand. "What do you think?"

_Like a ship blown from its mooring,_

_By a wind off the sea,_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird,_

_In a distant wood,_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you…_

Piper squeezed his hand.

_Because I knew you…_

She held him close to her.

_I have been changed for good._

Aerrow took another breath. "I know I'm not exactly perfect…"

_And just to clear the air,_

_I ask forgiveness,_

_For things I've done you blame me for._

Piper laughed sadly. "Well, sometimes you can do annoying things…"

_But then, I guess we know,_

_There's blame to share,_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore._

"Best friends?" Aerrow smiled.

Piper tried to smother her sobs, but it didn't work. "Till the end," she whispered to him. And they spoke together…

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,_

_(Like a ship blown off it's mooring,)_

_As it passes a sun,_

_(By a wind off the sea,)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder,_

_(Like a seed dropped by a bird,)_

_Half-way through the wood,_

_(In the wood,)_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

"Although is there any question about it being for the better?" Piper asked.

_I do believe I have been changed for the better,_

_And because I knew you…_

Aerrow's eyes closed. Yet still he held her tight and spoke…

_Because I knew you…_

Piper leaned close to him and their voices were one...

_Because I knew you…_

"Aerrow?"

Silence.

Piper stared at the skies until her tears blurred her vision.

_I have been changed for good._

* * *

This was very hard for me to write. It almost made me cry! But of course, when you get an idea, you have no rest until you write it down. It is your only escape. So I blame the plot bunny. He's _evil_!

Please review!


End file.
